


Reunited

by orphan_account



Series: Consequences of Love [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha remembers a moment and finds out something important.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Consequences of Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> I won't say much because its 3am here
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this

Walking up the ramp of the Quinjet Natasha took her seat in the co-pilot seat as Clint got into the pilot’s, Steve set his shield aside and took his seat, strapping himself in and preparing for the journey home. Natasha was anxious in her seat which was unusual for Clint to witness, looking at the former assassin Clint smiled knowingly “So, you’re looking forward to getting back home to a certain spider?” he asked.

Natasha glared at Clint who just shrugged it off, her glare did nothing to throw Clint off as he sat there and snickered. Steve chuckled as he looked at the pair “Are you kidding, she has done nothing but talk about Peter the entire time she spent on the Chimera” he revealed, earning a glare from the redhead. Her glare had more effect when it came to the others, but Clint was immune to it… sometimes.

When it came to Peter though, Natasha’s and Pepper’s wraths were far scarier than the Hulk in full rage mode. Lately though Natasha has been uneasy and anxious to get home after her conversation with Pepper, she had tried to contact Peter but there was no response to her calls which left her worried. He had been off since her dating the shield agent and not just then but also before ever since he asked her about her past.

He had asked her if she regretted what happened in the past, Natasha once had regretted it and a part of her still did. But lately she had come to think about her life with the Avengers, if she hadn’t joined the Red Room Academy, hadn’t graduated then she wouldn’t have gone to shield, would not have met Fury, would never met Tony and Pepper and the Avengers wouldn’t have been formed. But more importantly… if she had not done any of that then she would never have met Peter, now she could not see a life without him in it.

Peter had come to mean a lot to Natasha since they met, there was not a thing she would do for him. She trained him and he had learned so much from her, there was so much he had leaned and so much he had shown her. Peter would do anything for her too, something she saw last year when Peter was 16.

**1 Year Ago:**

Natasha was out with Tony, Pepper and Peter though she was hanging out and talking to Peter mostly as he explained quantum dynamics and completely geeking out. She could not help but find him adorable as he sat there excitedly chattering on about science and technology. It was the one time in her life she allowed her guard down and it was a mistake she had made, it nearly costed her Peter, it was a mistake she never repeated.

As she sat there with Peter, she could feel the trembling and the increasing thudding noise of something large impacting in the ground. Peter’s senses kicked into overdrive and he leaped to his feet, turning around but not soon enough as he was hit hard by something to the chest. Grunting at the impact Peter was slammed into the fountain causing it to explode in dust and debris.

The large metal tentacle pinned Peter beneath the water as another tentacle wrapped around Natasha. Feeling herself getting lifted off the ground Natasha struggled in the grasp of the tentacle before she found herself staring into the dark shades of Doctor Ock. Looking into her eyes Doc Ock sneered at her as he tightened his tentacle around her “You will make the perfect bait to lure Spider-Man out” releasing Peter from the grip of the his tentacle Ock turned and left the park, Natasha looked and trembled… it wasn’t death she feared and it certainly wasn’t Ock.

Instead what made her tremble was the sight of Peter floating face down in the water of the fountain. Struggling to break free Natasha grunted and sneered as she tried to let loose but Ock’s tentacle was wrapped around her tight. Punching one of the tentacles into the wall of the building Doc Ock ascended the building with Natasha as she continued her futile struggle.

The memory of seeing Peter face down in the water motionless haunting her and draining the fight from her. Arriving at the top of Oscorp Doc Ock laughed as he had Natasha tied up and waited patiently. Natasha scoffed as she stood there, she really hated being the damsel in distress, especially now with Peter in danger or possibly dead. Shaking her head Natasha closed her eyes in an attempt to rid the images from her mind of the memory of Peter face down in the fountain water.

“What makes you think Spider-Man will come for me?” Natasha asked as she glared hatefully at the mad doctor.

“Oh, I have been observing him for some time… he has been most entertaining, especially when your life is on the line” Ock replied as he walked around, 2 of his tentacles lifting him high.

Natasha cursed both herself and Peter, showing emotion in the heat of battle was asking for trouble.

Her current case as example.

As Natasha stood there tied to the flagpole on the edge of the rooftop, Natasha watched the mad doctor before there was a familiar sound of a web line shooting. Smirking in victory Ock turned and watched as the silhouette of Spider Man launched into the air before coming down hard. Landing on the rooftop Natasha gasped and Ock stared on in shock, instead of Spider-Man it was Peter Stark.

“Peter!” Natasha growled angrily as she glared at him.

Ock sneered at him “My my, Peter Stark… Like father like son” he joked.

“Let her go Ock, this is between you and me!” Peter growled, the anger in his eyes surprising Natasha, she had never seen him so angry before.

“I have no need for her now” using one of his metal tentacles Ock smirked as he pushed the flagpole Natasha was tied to. The pole snapped from the base and Natasha tumbled over the edge.

“NOOOO!!!” Peter roared as he launched himself at Ock, bracing himself for a fight Ock was caught off guard when Peter launched himself over the edge instead of fighting. Smirking to himself Ock proved his theory right, that saving her was far more important to Spider-Man. Free falling after Natasha who was stilled tied to the flagpole, launching his webbing onto the pole Peter yanked it. Speeding his descent Peter grabbed Natasha and launched another webbing onto a nearby.

There was a sudden jerk and Peter and Natasha swung through the air and crashed through the window of an office. Groaning painfully Peter lay beneath Natasha as she straddled him, checking him for injuries Natasha sighed in relief that Peter was unharmed which was lucky considering he took the brunt of the crash through the window and the rough landing. Getting to their feet Peter ripped the rope off Natasha’s wrist that tied her to the pole before looking at the building opposite.

“Karen, bring the heat” Peter ordered with a smirk before launching 2 webs from his web shooters. Latching his webbing to the wall Peter stretched his webbing out as he pulled back on it hard. Ock watching with a satisfied sneer as he readied himself for the spider to finally show the city who he really was. Stretching the webbing out Peter groaned as he struggled to keep his webbing from launching him too soon “Karen, how long?” he asked as he strained to keep his grip.

“10 seconds” Karen announced.

“Good enough” Peter replied and with a roar he launched out of the window towards his target. Flying Peter kept his gaze on Ock as the mad doctor thrusted a tentacle out towards his target. Grabbing the tentacle before it could hit him Peter launched himself up and over, flipping forwards 3 times before latching onto the side of the building. Spinning around and launching a web Peter yanked it hard before following through with a spin kick.

**Present Day:**

Natasha was interrupted from her memory by the sound of her cell ringing, Clint smirked as he looked at her “Maybe it’s the other half, wanting to know when his spider mate is coming home” he joked. Natasha reached over and slapped him over the back of the head earning a whine from Clint, shaking her head Natasha looked and saw it was Pepper calling her. Answering the call Natasha smiled “Hey Pepper, everything okay?” she asked.

There was no smile on Pepper’s face “Nat, we need to talk” she stated firmly.

Natasha unclipped her seatbelt and rose from her co-pilot seat, looking at Steve she motioned for him to give her some privacy. Nodding his head Steve listened and went off into the co-pilot seat, giving Natasha and Pepper a moment’s privacy “Okay, what’s happened?” she demanded. If anything happened to Peter then she would hunt down the person responsible and make them pay.

Launching into what had happened, Pepper explained everything and had Friday sent Natasha the relevant files on the device. Natasha listened carefully as she sat there, silently fuming over the discovery that Peter had tried to mess with time but the device was sabotage. Natasha continued to listen as Pepper explained everything that had happened before Natasha finally spoke.

“Was Peter seriously hurt?” Natasha asked, tapping her foot against the floor softly as she closed her eyes tight, the memory of Peter face down in the fountain water still haunting her.

“Minor injuries but there was a side effect” Pepper revealed.

“What side effect?” Natasha asked as she glared at Clint “Speed up” she demanded.

“I… I think you best see for yourself” Pepper answered.

Cutting the video call Natasha closed her eyes, unable to quench the anger she was feeling towards Peter right now, she had thought she had trained him better.

Peter was in serious trouble when she gets home.

**Stark Industries:**

Arriving at Stark Industries, Clint and Steve dived out of the way as Natasha fumed angrily, storming down the ramp towards the entrance to the penthouse. Dumping her back unceremoniously onto the couch Natasha looked to Pepper and placed her hands on her own hips “WHERE IS HE?!” Natasha demanded, her voice conveying just how angry she was feeling right now.

Motioning to her head Pepper pointed behind Natasha, turning around Natasha had came to a sudden stop as he looked at the young man before her. It was Peter but taller and his hair was longer. Standing there at the age of 22 and nervously fidgeting with his hands he offered her a smile. Clint whistled as he walked in “Damn kid… wait till Carol see’s you tomorrow” he joked; Natasha felt a knot in her stomach at that idea.

“Peter?” Natasha could all but whisper as she walked over to him. Looking at him now standing at eye level Peter blushed as he felt her eyes on him, standing there in jeans and a Darth Vader shirt.

Hey” Peter greeted, standing there nervously fidgeting not knowing what to expect from Natasha.

Wrapping her arms around Peter tight she hugged him, squeezing him tight as she pressed her lips to his cheek.

Peter knew he would suffer her wrath.

But right now, that could wait… Natasha needed to know he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback.


End file.
